Covetous Hallways
by Twi-High Anonymous Challenge
Summary: Someone once said, you can’t help who you fall in love with. Another said, love conquers all. Will these statements remain true when one half of the equation is inhuman and the other is mortal?


"_Twi-High Anonymous Challenge"_

_Story Title: Covetous Hallways_

_Summary: Someone once said, you can't help who you fall in love with. Another said, love conquers all. Will these statements remain true when one half of the equation is inhuman and the other is mortal? _

_Primary Players: Bella, Edward_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. _

- ~ -

_February 3__rd__ - 8:21 am_

I thought I'd lost my mind the first time our gazes met in the hallway. It was as if time stood at an absolute standstill, unmoving, and forever frozen within the depths of her eyes. My cold, lifeless form seemed to come to life in her mere presence. With her eyebrows furrowed and her lip between her teeth, I stared as she took in her new surroundings. Her eyes danced over the students, the walls, and overall plain décor. Her steps were tentative, cautious even, as she scanned all the school had to offer, which wasn't much. I was surprised when she sought me out; only looked casually and dismissively at all the others, then relieved when she discovered what she'd been searching for.

Me. She chose me. Not that it would matter if she hadn't; I knew in that moment that I would belong to her for as long as she would have me.

Since I'd been casually overlooked for so long, I was shocked to find anyone paying attention to my being. It was not often a human would get so close. So when her brown eyes looked at me in awe, I was floored. She'd found me at last. Our meeting was brief; she didn't need me yet. But she would…it was only a matter of time. I would be alone no longer, and it was this goddess, this beacon of life and light that could alleviate my years of loneliness.

If I only knew her name.

I watched her retreating form, memorizing her subtle curves, her feminine lines, and soft spots. Everything about her was perfect; from her worn-out sneaker-hidden feet, to the lean muscles in her denim clad thighs, to her elegant neck and shoulders. She was beyond words. I couldn't wait to see her again.

_February_ _3__rd__ - 10:32am_

She returned to me. I knew she would, there was no denying our destiny, but to have her near me again so quickly was more than I could have hoped. Upon her approach, I observed her shoulders relax minutely, our non-verbal exchange already becoming familiar, almost welcomed.

She removed her bag from her shoulder and placed it on the floor after zipping a pocket open. Kneeling down, she retrieved a small piece of paper, keeping her eyes trained on the white sheet as opposed to the glances of many in the busy hallway. The other students were staring, no doubt admiring the beautiful girl as I was, but no one made a move toward her. It was almost as if they could sense our unspoken need for each other and didn't want to interfere.

That was, until the apparently brain-dead, blonde head of a male student approached her. She brushed her thick brown hair over her shoulder quickly, hiding her angelic, heart shaped face from him. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to get the hint.

"You must be Isabella Swan! The Chief's daughter right?" the blonde idiot asked.

"Bella," she whispered, still not meeting his eyes, much to my happiness as that gaze was for me alone to savor.

"What was that?"

With a deep breath, she turned to him. "Just, Bella. Only my dad calls me Isabella."

Bella. Finally, a name for my angel. I practiced rolling it around in my mind, assigning the beautiful girl a title and putting a label on my hidden fantasies – all starring the one and only, Bella. Her voice was deep, captivating, and slightly rasped, its tone wrapped around me like a blanket on a cool night. I basked in her warmth, comforted, and content.

"Bella. I like it," the idiot said, smiling and nodding in her direction. "I'm Mike… Newton! Mike Newton."

"Nice to meet you, Mike."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "So, you came here from Arizona?"

"Yep."

"Cool." He waited a few beats. "So, what do you think of Forks so far?"

"It's wet. Different."

Mike nodded several times, the movements were quick and resembled a chicken in a field. Fitting, as his intelligence was probably on the same level. He didn't deserve to be in Bella's presence…no one but me did.

Another brunette, far less stunning than my Bella walked through the crowded hallway and Mike reached out to grab her arm. "Jess! Come meet Bella Swan," he said, smiling and pulling the brunette closer.

"Hey! Bella, huh? We all heard you were coming," Jess mused, moving closer to Mike.

"I bet you did," Bella mumbled, clearly uncomfortable.

"What'd you say?" Jess asked with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing," Bella answered quickly. "I didn't say anything."

"Hey Lauren, Tyler! Come meet Bella!" Mike called out to a pair of teens chatting closely together a few feet away.

Bella turned back in my direction and rolled her eyes. I enjoyed looking at her, reveling in her disinterest in others. I, too, didn't like being around other humans.

"Hey Bella! 'Sup?" Tyler asked with an acknowledging head nod as he walked over.

"Not much, honestly."

"So, you're Bella? We heard _all_ about you. Anyway, what made you decide to come and rain on our parade?" Lauren sneered. Her face turned to look at someone down the hallway. "Seems you've caused quite a commotion. Everyone is dying to meet you. Personally, I don't know what all of the fuss is about."

Bella head snapped up at Lauren's rude comment and I wished to throw Lauren down a flight of concrete stairs.

"Lauren!" Mike chastised.

"What? It's true," Lauren answered, pointing down the hallway, and much to my dismay, I couldn't see who she was gesturing about. "He's looking at you, Bella."

Bella turned her head. "Who's he?"

I was furious. How dare she look at someone else right in front of me? However, as soon as she glanced at this mystery man, her eyes turned back to me and then to the floor. Appeased, my whole being relaxed at her blatant dismissal of the unnamed man.

"No one you need to worry about," she quipped, glaring at Bella in rage. "Let's go Tyler." Grabbing him by the hand, they walked away.

"Don't worry about Lauren, she's…" Jessica trailed off.

"A bitch," Mike finished.

"Um," Bella started, zipping the empty pocket on her bag and picking it up from the floor. "I should get to class."

"Okay! Bye Bella!" Mike said excitedly. "We'll see you later."

"Yeah, sure." Bella looked at my face for a long moment before turning and walking down the hallway.

Internally, I smiled. Our last exchange gave me hope that she'd return.

_February_ _10__th__ – 8:24am_

I knew it would only be a matter of minutes until I smelled her strawberry shampoo again. Like every single morning, she'd come to me, hair still damp from her shower, and skin still wrinkled from the constant stream of water. Her wilted flesh would feel so good on my face, on every inch of me; I reveled in her warmth, for I was cold, hard, and unforgiving – the material of which I was comprised was unlike anything she could possibly desire. She needed a body with a pulse – a heartbeat. Human. I was not.

And yet still, I ached for her.

I longed to touch her smooth skin with the appreciation of a lover. To hold her against me, breathing in her overwhelming scent and feel the electric current of lust rolling beneath her skin. I wanted nothing more than to see her face as I grasped her intimate folds, slowly parting her dampened flesh with care and devotion. And I would whisper my eternal commitment in her ear as I entered her, joining both our beings and souls as one - A blending of hard and soft, cold and warm, her and me.

I wanted nothing more than to hear her cry out in ecstasy, as I surrounded myself in her wet depths. Imagining the way she would feel against my hard steel was intoxicating, and I knew that to truly experience her would be my undoing. Her inner flesh would quiver and shake around me as she fell to pieces on my length. I wondered if her gorgeous eyes would remain open as she came apart at the seams or if they would flutter closed in orgasmic bliss. This dream…this fantasy of mine kept me fueled in her absence and I yearned to know if my thoughts would come close to the truth.

But, logically, I knew my imaginings were impossible. I wasn't created for her world and she would never become a part of mine. There could only be our brief and unspoken meetings for I am everything she would never be. Inhuman in every sense of the word.

_February_ _18__th_ _– 2:42pm_

"You bitch!" the whore Lauren cried out as she nudged Bella's shoulders. I seethed but I knew I could not interfere; the unnecessary attention would reveal who I truly was.

"What did I did do?" Bella asked, confused. I longed to smooth out the crease between her worried eyebrows.

"He wants you! You over me! I can't stand you!" Lauren pushed Bella to the floor roughly only to pull her up by the collar of her shirt. "I fucking hate you!"

"Lauren, I don't understand," Bella pleaded, her eyes wide with fear. The situation had escalated quickly, but luckily, Lauren was oblivious to my proximity. I was the perfect predator, completely blended with my surroundings

"You'll fucking pay for what you've done, whore!"

With those final words, Lauren shoved Bella past the propped open door of my disguise, pushing her inside the enclosed space and into my waiting embrace. Lauren slammed the door shut, unaware of my overwhelming presence and stomped off. But, I couldn't be bothered with her immaturity, Bella was closer to me than ever before and I groaned in tones unable to be heard by human ears. She squirmed in the tight space but I didn't care, she was here. By now, I needed her like humans needed air to breathe. Bella was what I depended on to sustain my inhuman existence.

She didn't cry out, just simply whimpered. But, her near silent pleading was ignored by all but me. This was a common occurrence. It was, after all, high school. Her sounds mimicked that of passionate lovers lost in an erotic dance; no one would come close.

I knew she was afraid but the feeling of her wrapped in my embrace was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Her scent, her touch, her breath, was indescribable. She radiated heat and all consuming light. Soon enough, her cries stopped. I knew she had resigned herself to her fate. My length was pressed against her back, unforgiving. I couldn't give her the space to move; nor did I have any desire to do so. Longing for this moment for so long, the exquisite feeling of her ass pushed against me was timeless. I would never lose the memory of this exchange. Bella's hands lightly stroked me, burning me from the inside out, her head dropped forward in acceptance. She, too, knew it was only a matter of time. There was no use fighting what was between us. Her weak, human strength was no match for mine for I am stronger than any human. I am more.

Footsteps drew closer; the rhythmic time of each beat signaled the end of my moment with her. I loathed the sound as it moved in tandem with her siren heartbeat. Her eyes looked right through me, sizing up of our infinite number of differences; my cold to her warmth, my hard to her soft.

Her fear was palpable, carefully shaping the air between us. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her name being called in the distance. I wanted to tear the voice's owner limb from limb at the thought of her removed from our current proximity.

"Bella, are you in here?" a nasally, male asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes!"

With her whereabouts exposed, I was forced to watch as the door was ripped open and she tumbled away from me in happiness. She never glanced back in my direction as she slammed the door shut behind her. The force of the action didn't halt my desire, or discourage my thoughts and needs. It only cemented my belief that I would make her mine, no matter what it cost. There was no price too high. Tomorrow, I told myself, tomorrow, I'd make it official.

Bella Swan would be mine.

_February 19__th__ – 8:17am_

Today would be the day I would tell her of my intentions to be close to her. All I needed was for her to appear and I could declare myself, declare my undying love and affection for my one and only. I would be infinitely stronger with her by my side, consequences be damned. Soon enough, she would be mine.

I didn't need to look outside through the double doors on my left to see that it was snowing. She appeared directly in my eye line, her hair was shining in the fluorescent light, freckled with scattered flakes of solid, frozen water. The cold air helped to hold in her delicious scent; I'd never known anyone to smell as tantalizing as she. I watched as she removed her slightly damp coat and placed her bag on the ground.

"Hello, Bella," a male voice spoke, and I couldn't discern its owner. This was a new voice, so unlike the others that greeted her in the past. I hated it. It sounded of possession, ownership, and need.

"Oh! Hello, Edward," she answered and I seethed.

Her distinct blush gave away her desire to this _Edward_. Who did this man think he was? How did he not realize she was already spoken for? Was he really so obtuse he couldn't grasp that she belonged to me and no one else? Fate intertwined our paths the minute she was assigned to me upon her transfer to this institution. I'd watched her, cared for her, and looked after her when this Edward was nowhere to be found. Where was he in her times of need?

I couldn't help but wonder if he would hold her books like I did in between her classes. I fumed at the thought of him carrying her scent-saturated coat throughout the halls, spreading her sweetness for all others to savor.

I nearly came undone when he opened his mouth again. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to sit with me at lunch today?"

The cafeteria. In this moment, I hated my inhuman nature. Edward wanted to be with her in a place I could not follow. A room full of beings that very well could long for her the way I do. The possibilities were endless. The entire universe would be privy to her overwhelming splendor. There were seats that would feel how soft her skin was. There were tables to be graced with her perfect elbows. There was a floor that would know the delight of her weight upon it.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Her lips were turned up at the corners to form a coy smile, a signal hinting at an underlying excitement. I felt nothing but the slow burn of jealousy.

"Wonderful! Allow me to walk you to your first class," the object of my homicidal thoughts said excitedly and he reached forward to grab her bag from the floor.

It was then I knew that this _Edward_ had stolen my Bella away from me forever. He had already broken our daily routine by removing her from my presence, me unnoticed and forgotten.

I watched in horror as they walked away, continuing down the hallway with his arm draped across her delicate shoulders. Had I meant nothing to her this whole time? Did she not see how I needed her? How my entire existence revolved around her?

Of course not; I was nothing more than carefully crafted metal. A convenience.

Just a hodgepodge of shelves, hinges, and a combination lock.

To the object of my everlasting desire, I was only locker #1093.


End file.
